The field of this invention relates to a directory, and more particularly the use of a directory for a shopping cart which is movable within a store having a large selection of items available for purchase.
Within a conventional food market, there are normally 10 or 15 to 20 different aisles upon which are located the different items available for purchase. It is not uncommon within a food market to have several thousand different items. Locating the placement of the different items can be a time consuming procedure, especially if you are not familiar with that particular store.
Almost everyone that enters a large size food market will take a conventional shopping cart along with him into which the items to be purchased are placed. It would be preferable if some type of directory could be located upon the shopping cart and therefore could be readily read by the person using the cart.